


Out Of Control

by vlkyrien



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020)
Genre: Child Abuse, Drama, Drug Use, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, First Love, Lesbian Character, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlkyrien/pseuds/vlkyrien
Summary: Подглядывая за ней из окна и изредка выкрикивая: «Хэй!», взволнованный Стэн Барбер понял, что влюбился. Вот же приятная преждевременная неудача.
Relationships: Stanley Barber & Sydney Novak, Stanley Barber/Sydney Novak
Kudos: 4





	Out Of Control

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first work on this site and i would really like feedback since i moved here recently. thanks! (their dynamics are just something incredible)

Стэнли Барбер всегда держал свою жизнь на поводке. Даже включая ненавистного отца, который не сделал ничего полезного в своей жизни, а только бухал и разрушал отношения с сыном — «пидором», не замечая титанических усилий, выдвигаемых парнем для восстановления репутации фамилии. 

Его всякий раз тошнило, когда в голову лезли воспоминания о тех летних вечерах, когда отец оставлял на лице и руках сына ссадины лопнувших сосудов, выдыхая ему в лицо перегарный аромат. Все самое интересное в театре начинается за занавесью кулис. Но он напишет о несчастливом детстве в мемуарах, если конечно, будет писать. Отсоси, папаша. Стэн Барбер заглушит звуки своих невзгод Bloodwitch, и все будет под контролем. 

Когда фрагменты памяти желчью подкатывали к горлу и наполняли железом виски, Стэнли плакал. Он был всего лишь подростком, работающим и взвалившим столько гор себе на плечи. Но он не позволял себе сдаться. «Кто же тогда восстановит доброе имя Барберов?»– думал он в такие моменты. 

Стэнли Барбер заслуживал лучшего, чем торговля травкой и подработка в боулинговом клубе с Глэдис в 17 лет. И он заслуживал друга. 

И тут как капля теплого летнего дождя на волосах — незаметная, но приятная — по соседству и в его жизни появилась Сидни Новак. Угрюмая и милая соседка с его улицы повыше. Кудрявая и коротковолосая, с младшим братишкой и ухмылочкой одним уголком рта. Кто знает, может быть она тоже слушает Bloodwitch? 

Стэн надеялся, что подружится с ней, а потом они будут разговаривать, соединив руки, целоваться под шершавые мюзиклы, и пойдут вместе на выпускной бал. 

Подглядывая за ней из окна и изредка выкрикивая: «Хэй!», взволнованный Стэн Барбер понял, что влюбился. Вот же приятная преждевременная неудача. Bloodwitch, зернистые обшарпанные фильмы с аккуратных кассет, пьющий отец, супергеройские комиксы, фингалы под глазом, прыщи на спине, самокрутки — Стэн гадал, есть ли у него хоть крошечный шанс понравиться ей. 

В тот туманно-голубой день, Сидни Новак, плетущаяся вверх по улице будто секундная стрелка его наручных часов, Сидни Новак, с которой он мечтал позависать с самого ее переезда, когда она окинула его скользким взглядом, пригвоздив к земле и стерев дружелюбную улыбку, та Сидни Новак, с которой не скучно, которая не идеальная и отчаявшаяся, которая редко улыбается, окончательно подстегнула его решимость. Стэн, повинуясь какой-то неясной утробной потребности подошёл к ней, получил ее согласие «как-нибудь» встретиться, и понёсся в дом, пачкая голые ступни грязью асфальта. Ничего страшного, если она до сих пор не знает о Bloodwitch, он обязательно влюбит Сид в них! 

Вот только окрылённый слепой наивностью влюбленности победитель по жизни Стэн не понимал, допустив фатальный промах в своей системе управления жизнью, что Сидни Новак уже влюблена и не нуждается в его мягком сердце, подброшенном к ее ногам.


End file.
